


Do You Want To Know the Secret?

by drizzlecum



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzlecum/pseuds/drizzlecum
Summary: I dont actually ship gerard and bob, I just wanna see the world burn. Also its gonna get weird, trust me.
Relationships: Bob Bryar/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Do You Want To Know the Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke, dont cancel me pls

Flashing neon lights, dozens of people talking at once, dancing, blaring music and suspicious looking powders on the table. No one was sober per say, but that was normal in a party that was held after a successful show night for American rock band, My Chemical Romance.

Bob Bryar may have had a bit too much that night, so far what he remembered was that he drank four bottles of beer, which was normal for him, but people kept offering tequila and rum shots and Bob kept accepting the offers, and of course he may have smoked something that may have resembled a weed joint but hit him very weirdly that Bob started to think maybe that joint was laced with something else. But besides all that, Bob was having fun. He was laughing and dancing and overall having a good time.

Gerard in the other hand was sitting in the back of the room, in a corner where he hoped that no one will see him but then again, his white platinum hair was easy to spot even with the dim purple lights. Gerard was wasnt sober but he wasnt blacked out drunk either, he was more stoned that drunk, maybe he was a little tipsy.

While everyone was partying and dancing gerard was wallowing in his own sadness in the back because just two days prior his girlfriend of 3 years broke up with him......through text. Now if this was gerard from 2004 he wouldve been black out drunk and high at this point, dancing in the dance floor and flirting with Bert or Frank but Gerard was sober now, he's been sober for awhile and maybe he did drank a few bottle of beers that night but he was far from drunk and only smoked weed. It was the first time in months he drank so he gave himself a little pass, he has control now.

Gerard was gonna get up to get some fresh air outside, the music was too loud for him and he was getting a headache but then he sees the familiar blonde drummer stumbling towards him trying to get his attention.

"hhhheeeeeyyy G-Gee" Bob called out, waving his arms.

Gerard smiled, and waved back. "Hey, buddy. Looks like you drank a lot huh?". Bob giggled, "Noooo I did nooooooooot I only had like....2 beers and one shot of tequila!" He slurred his words.

Gerard shook his head and tsked at him "are you sure, Bryar?" He asked. "I'm positive like my HIV!!!!!"

"What" gerard said

"What" Bob mimicked back

"N-Nevermind" gerard knew Bob was joking, and he knew he had more that just two beers and a shot. "Hey, I was just about to go outside and get some air, you wanna come with? I think you may need it" Gerard offered. Bob nodded and smiled "yes, I wanna go outside!" He giggled with a toothy grin.

Gerard nodded and started to lead Bob to the exit but noticed that Bob was so out of it, he couldnt even walk in a straight line and kept bumping people making them eye at him. Gerard sighed and held his hand out.

"Take my hand."

"What"

"Don't 'what' me, just take my hand, Bryar"

Bob didnt argue further and took the singer's hand and let him drag him outside.

It was a September night, 2am to be exact, so there was a nice breeze, not too cold not too warm, it felt refreshing feeling the September night breeze hit you once you leave the warm packed humid club. Gerard found a seat big enough for the both of them in front of a bus stop. Gerard, still holding Bob's hand walked to it and sat down, Bob doing the same.

Both men sat in a comfortable silence, Gerard was staring at the ground, his mind running in 100mph, while Bob was looking at the stars above them in awe.

Gerard lifted his head and fixed his posture since he was slumped down, and started staring at the intoxicated man next to him. He smiled, Bob reminded him of himself almost when we would get drunk. It didnt look good on Gerard because it became a habit, but seeing Bob Bryar, the man that rarely smiled, hates being taken photos and was always silent, be this happy giggly man child was almost amusing to gerard. His bright blue eyes still shined in the dark as streetlights reflected back to his eyes complimenting his bright blue eyes. His skin was smooth and glowy under the streetlights, giving him a warm glow. His blonde head was a mopey mess on his head, his ends curled in different directions, untamed and wild, but still looked soft and and healthy. Gerard had to resist himself from brushing his hair with his fingers. Gerard couldnt help but think how beautiful Bob looked.

But he would never admit that.

Yeah everyone knew Gerard was flexible when it came to his sexuality but he would never admit finding his the band's drummer as someone attractive, let alone _beautiful._ and besides he has just been dumped by the love of his life, Gerard was just trying to find a rebound, a distraction from his broken heart, and since he had nothing better to do, his brain decided to make gerard think Bob was _beautiful._

"Dont you think the stars are pretty?" Bob asked, interrupting Gerards mind. "Uh, what?" Gerard asked still a little taken aback from his thoughts.

"The stars. Look at the stars. Dont you think they look pretty?" Bob was looking up, smiling. "Yeah. Theres a lot of stars visible from here." Gerard nodded, the sky was clear and the stars infact did look quite bright that night.

"Dont you just ever wish you can fly and go visit another galaxy or even escape this world to find another one?" Bob asked.

"I do actually would want that. Like...start from scratch in a world where absolutely no one knows you."

Bob nodded, "And you can be anyone you want! Because nobody have any expectations of you, and since you're from another planet you can act as crazy as you want and they'll just think that's just an earth thing! God I would do so many weird things and make up crazy things about earth, like kissing people on the lips is a respectful way to greet or being butt naked is considered being of high class oh the possibilities are endless!"

While Bob was drunk rambling Gerard couldnt help but smile at the drummer. He found his drunk rambling really cute and precious. Gerard starts giggling himself. "What's wrong?" Bob frowned. "Nothing its just... " gerard relaxes his and smirked at Bob, _he wont remember any of this._ He thought before continuing, "Your rambling's really cute".

Bob stared at Gerard blankly, Gerard coughs nervously "I uh-" before Gerard can finish Bob cuts him off

"Do you want to know a secret?"

Now it was Gerard's turn to stare at Bob with a confused look. "Uh...yeah?" Gerard says hesitantly. "Do you promise not to tell?" Bob's asked, his eyes wide, bright and innocent. "Of course, I promise" Gerard nods. "Okay, come closer" Bob motioned gerard to sit closer to him. Gerard was confused but reluctantly moved a bit closer to the man.

"Okay. Im gonna whisper in your ear" Bob said in a hushed tone "I'm going to say the words I've been longing for you to hear" Bob smiled shyly, he looked nervous like what he's about to say was going to change everything, and it will.

"I'm in love with you"


End file.
